Secrets In Surrey
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Draco can't apparate at end of HBP so Harry has to take him to the Dursley's as the wards will protect him...what can happen? IGNORES DH ! DM/HP HP/DM


**A/N I know I should be focusing on 'Fatherly Summons' and I am but this one amazing girl has done so much for me I wanted to let her know how much I do appreciate her help. **

**TheGingerbreadMan15 - you are such an amazing person and you review all my stuff without fail :D I love you to bits and you truly are amazing! I hope this is what you wanted it to be :D**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Harry Potter :( But my birthday is in two months..........yes??**

Harry felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he forced himself to run faster. The person he was so desperate to catch was a few feet ahead of him, but the gates were closer to the boy than Harry was. Feeling anger burst around him, Harry gave an insane yell as he pounded his feet into the grass below and racing to catch the blonde boy. Draco Malfoy rounded through the gates and turned to Harry to sneer at him. Severus Snape apparated out and Draco turned to do the same, he just didn't realise how close Harry was to him. Harry gave a war cry as he threw himself at Draco, throwing them both to the floor and landing on top of the blonde. Draco punched him in the face, sending Harry reeling back in pain. He stood and glared down at Harry.

'You imbecile Potter.' Draco said as he prepared to apparate again. Harry swung his feet around, tripping Draco up and straddling him.

'You aren't going anywhere Malfoy.' He snarled as he held Draco's hands above his head. Draco paled as he stared at Harry above him.

'Please?' Harry's eyes widened, he had never heard the Malfoy plead before. He shook his head as he rolled back, pulling Draco up with him, sliding the blondes wand from the wand holder, and flung him through Hogwarts gates. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the boy as he walked up to the castle. He passed Hagrid's hut, now completely surrounded by flames and yelled the charm for Hagrid to use. The half giant nodded in thanks and turned back to the hut. Draco sneered until he felt Harry's wand point press into his back. Cursing under his breath, he allowed himself to be led past the body of Dumbledore and into the hall, heading for McGonagall's office. He was pushed into the room and heard the wards go up as Harry summoned the new headmistress. They both entered the room some time later carrying a vial of what Draco expected to be veritaserum and he sighed.

'Mister Malfoy,' Draco looked at McGonagall with a face void of emotion. 'We are under obligation to the late Albus Dumbledore to administer veritaserum to you in order to find your involvement of his death.' Draco rolled his eyes, she sounded like she was reading from a book. He didn't expect Harry to hit him for it though. Pain exploded from his jaw as Harry's fist pummelled into him and Draco's head flung back.

'Don't you dare roll your eyes!' Harry screamed at him. 'It's all your fault! All your fault he's dead! He offered you help and you didn't take it – you idiot! I thought I knew how stupid you could be but no…Malfoy amazes us once again and allows the greatest Wizard of time to be killed. How proud do you feel Malfoy?' Draco's eyes widened, how did Potter know the fool had offered him help.

'It was his own fault to allow himself be disarmed, he brought it on himself.' Harry hit him again.

'You lying son of a -' Harry was cut of by a silencing spell from McGonagall.

'Mister Potter, now is not the time or place. Mister Malfoy if you please…we want to get this solved as soon as possible.' Draco sighed and poked out his tongue to allow McGonagall to administer the potion. She placed a few drops on his tongue and they waited for the potion to take effect. Draco felt the tingling start in his tongue and then spread throughout his entire body. Harry watched him from his place by the door and sighed dramatically showing his boredom. Draco rolled his eyes and stared at McGonagall. She sat in a chair and examined Draco over her fingertips.

'Mister Malfoy, what was your involvement in Albus Dumbledore's death?'

'I was ordered to kill him by Lord Voldemort.' Harry gasped and looked at Draco sharply. He wasn't surprised at the order, but he was by Draco using Voldemort's name.

'Why?' Draco sighed.

'I had the Mark by then, I was ordered to prove my loyalty to him and this was a 'suitable' mission.' McGonagall nodded.

'Did you agree that it was a suitable mission?' Harry looked at Malfoy fro, his position, holding his breath.

'Yes.' Harry felt anger surge through his veins. 'But I didn't want to do it.' Harry stared at him blankly. 'I agree it was the utmost way to show your loyalty. Killing his worst enemy…but that didn't mean I wanted to do it. I admired Albus Dumbledore, I didn't hate him.' Harry flung himself from the door frame and leant in front of Draco, leaning his hands on the arm rests.

'So why do it? Why accept the mission? Why agree to murder the person you admired?' He shouted into Draco's face.

'I was under the Imperio!' Draco bellowed back. Harry winced as if slapped and leant back a bit.

'What?' He said quietly. Draco glared at him but the niggling to tell the truth attacked at him and he continued to glare at Harry.

'My father ordered my mother put me under the Imperio to accept the Mark and the mission. Once we got home and I had accepted it all, she took the curse off me and told me how proud he would be of me. Imagine that Potter, your father being proud of you…but only because you agreed to murder someone.' Harry felt as if all the air had left his lungs as he stared at Draco. The blonde lowered his head and was ashamed to feel a tear escape his eye.

'Why did you continue it then? Why not back out and seek help from Dumbledore?' Draco rose his gaze to meet Harry's and Harry stepped back when he saw the other boy with tears in his eyes and one rolling down his cheek.

'To make my father proud of me.' He whispered. Harry stepped back and glanced at McGonagall who was looking at Draco with some level of sympathy.

'Where were you going to apparate when you reached the out gates?'

'Severus Snape's home in Spinners End.' Harry looked back at Draco and went to stand by the door again.

'Why?' He called out. Draco spared him an annoyed glance.

'Because Potter, he was going to hide me there. Severus is my Godfather and a spy for your side. He knew how to hide facts from the Dark Lord and he was hiding me to protect me. The Dark Lord wouldn't have been happy that I didn't do the deed and would punish Severus for doing it but if he found me then he would kill me for failing. Severus was going to protect me. But Potter once again fucked everything up.'

'Language Mister Malfoy.' McGonagall snapped as Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.

'Do you know of any other of Voldemort's plans?' Harry asked him.

'No, I was only told my mission nothing else. I went in there and got my Mark and accepted that I would kill Albus Dumbledore and prove my loyalty to him and then I left…I've had no contact with him since.' Harry nodded and looked at McGonagall in defeat.

'Now what?' He asked sharply. McGonagall fixed him with a hard look.

'Now Mister Potter, you take Mister Malfoy home with you until it is deemed safe enough for you to return here.' Harry just stared at her before bursting out as did Draco.

'You can't be serious!'

'With _him_?!'

'I hate him!'

'He's the reason Dumbledore is dead!'

'ENOUGH!' McGonagall yelled at them and they both silenced.

'Potter, the Dursley's is the safest place for him at the moment. You have the wards to protect you.' Harry stared at her.

'They break when I'm seventeen and I'm seventeen in like a week.' McGonagall placed a hand on his arm.

'Harry, the wards will protect you as long as you want them to, there is no limit…they listen to your mind and if you want them to protect you forever, they will.'

'But they won't protect him.' Draco looked up, why would that concern Harry?

'Yes they will Harry, all you have to do is wish them to protect him and they will…their blood wards to protect you and what you want them to protect.'

'Fine.' Draco looked up at him.

'Mister Potter?' Harry glared at Draco and then looked back to McGonagall.

'I'll take him back to the Dursley's but only if he promises to listen to me at least. He has no experience living with Muggles and the ones I live with are the worst.' Draco's shoulders sank.

'Mister Malfoy?' Draco looked at Harry and back to McGonagall.

'No.' Harry sighed. 'I don't see why you don't just take me back to Severus'' Harry rolled his eyes and came to stand in front of Draco again.

'Because, Malfoy, what if Severus' mind snaps under Voldemort? What if he doesn't give you safety and manages to let Voldemort know where you are so he can come kill you. Voldemort cannot get past my wards; it's the best chance you've got.'

'Why do you care?' Draco shot at him. Harry rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

'I don't. But I don't want another death that could have been prevented by me. I'm willing to spend as long as I need to with you if that means one more life has been saved. Come on Malfoy, I know you might be stupid but this is taking it too far. You need my protection it's the only way you'll survive.'

'What about Hogwarts?' Harry cursed.

'For fuck sake Malfoy! No one stays here during summer…no one - you'll be on your own. What if someone gets in and murders you? You need someone who can protect you and my wards do the same. We can't just conjure new wards either, someone has to be sacrificed…Voldemort can get through any other wards but mine, I'm the only chance you have of survival.' Draco sighed and lowered his head. He knew Harry was right – but that didn't mean he liked it.

'Whatever.' Harry sighed. He had won this battle but there would be more. He turned to McGonagall.

'Right, Malfoy's coming to the Dursley's for the summer, send word when it's safe to return here.' McGonagall nodded and left to make the necessary transport issues. Harry turned to Draco.

'Look Malfoy, I'm not happy about this either but if it saves a life I'll do it. However, I won't be insulted all the way through summer and I won't be Potter. I want you to call me Harry. It's my name and get used to it.' Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes.

'Draco. If I call you Harry, you call me Draco.' Harry nodded.

'You better pack your muggle clothes, you're about to have an experience of a life time.' Draco nodded sullenly and stood and stretched his limbs. Harry snuck a look at him. 'Why do you hate me Malfoy?' Draco looked at him and cursed when he knew that Harry knew the veritaserum was still in his system. He sighed in defeat.

'I don't.' Harry's eyes widened. 'I was angry that you refused my friendship but that only made me more determined to show you that hating you was worse than me helping you through life.' Harry snorted.

'You would have told me who to like.'

'Meaning I would be helping you through life as you would have more contacts than you have now.' Harry rolled his eyes.

'I have more contacts than I need…courtesy of being the Boy-Who-Lived.' Draco was startled at the bitterness in his tone.

'Why Potter, do I sense bitterness there?' Harry turned to look at him.

'People worked to get the contacts I have now, my parents died and I didn't. That's what got me my contacts. It's not right. Talking of not being right…I thought I asked you to call me Harry?' Draco smirked at him.

'You called me 'Malfoy' I thought if you broke my wish, I'd break yours.' Harry nodded in understanding. 'Why do you hate me Harry?' Harry ignored the shiver that ran down his spine at his name coming from Draco's mouth and looked at the blonde boy, realising he didn't hate him at all.

'I don't.' Draco frowned at him. 'I really don't. I only attacked you in the corridors and such because you did. I only put so much stress on you for Quidditch because you did. I was angry at you because you insulted the first person I made a friend with and pride made me refuse your hand. I don't hate you – I was just angry at you.' Draco nodded at him and opened his mouth but McGonagall walked back in.

'Oh good, you're still in one piece.' She said drily as she looked over at them. There's a floo from my office to the Dursley sitting room; it'll open when I want it to. Well, Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy…what are you still doing here? Go get your trunks.' Both boys scrambled for the door and left the head mistress sorting out the floo for them.

'Malfoy, muggle clothes.' Harry said as he set off in the other direction to the blonde. Draco nodded to an empty corridor and made his way cautiously to the dungeons.

*

'But Malfoy?' Ron complained again. Harry sighed as he threw clothes into his trunk.

'Yes Ron, Malfoy. He didn't kill Dumbledore, I need to protect him.' Ron shared a confused glance with Hermione.

'But why?'

'Because we don't need more death!' Harry snapped. He sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. 'Voldemort will kill him if I don't help him. I won't have another death I can prevent.'

'But Harry that means you'll be stuck at Dursley's all summer.' Harry raised his head to look at Hermione.

'I know but if it saves a life then I'll do it.' Hermione nodded and Harry knew she had accepted it.

'But it's still Malfoy Harry. He's hated you all this time why forgive him now?' Harry sighed and looked at his best friend.

'He doesn't hate me, he was under veritaserum when I asked him and he said he was just angry at me…I didn't hate him either – it's just anger. I need to save him Ron, it's a life…no one deserves to lose theirs for something they didn't do.' Ron huffed and glared at Harry before leaving the room.

'It's still Malfoy.' He bellowed before slamming the dorm door. Harry sighed again and looked to Hermione.

'Oh I'm sorry Harry; he just has so much hatred.'

'But you don't and Malfoy did worse things to you.' Hermione nodded and went over and placed an arm around Harry.

'Well I can see the bigger picture. You told us he was under Imperio and that's the worst part. He had no choice. I can understand you're reasoning for helping him but don't get hurt. I'm not sure Malfoy is one to appreciate being saved by the Wizarding World's saviour.' Harry chuckled weakly and finished packing his trunk. Hermione casting a feather light and shrinking charm on it and Harry slipped it into his rucksack with the few other belongings he had. He looked at Hermione before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She hugged back just as fiercely.

'Don't leave me Hermione.' Harry whispered into her hair.

'I'm not Ron.' She whispered back before pulling back and pecking Harry on the lips. Harry smiled and hugged her again before leaving the room and heading back to McGonagall's office.

*

Harry met Draco outside the door and nodded to him slightly before allowing him to go in first. McGonagall looked up and stood when she saw they were ready.

'Right well let's get you off then.' Harry sighed and stepped through the floo yelling '4 Privet Drive' and getting sucked into the tube of floo. He stepped out the other end to receive hostile glares and grunts from the Dursley's. Ignoring them, he turned to the fireplace, only to catch Draco when the blonde came barrelling out in unbalance. They both laughed at themselves before stopping once they realised what they were doing. They separated and Harry looked to his relatives.

'Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy…he's my…friend who's staying with me for the foreseeable future. He knows how to do you know and he will. Don't push him.' Was all Harry said before he swept from the room, Draco following meekly behind. They entered Harry's room and Harry sighed in relief as he sank onto his bed. Draco looked around curiously and dumped his trunk onto the floor, making it its proper size. Harry pulled out his and reached for his wand. It was in that instant that he realised that he couldn't do magic for another week and Hermione had shrunk his trunk. Confused as to what to do, he looked around the room scratching his head.

'Where do I sleep Potter?' Harry looked at the blonde and motioned to the floor. Draco snorted.

'As if Potter.'

'Harry, my name is Harry.' Draco smirked.

'Okay Potter. I sleep in the bed and I'll call you Harry.' Harry stood up in anger.

'No way!' Draco smiled slightly and examined his nails.

'Have it your way Potter.' Harry sighed he hated his surname – it got him into this mess to begin with. He walked over to Malfoy, stopping in front of him.

'No, you call me Harry and get my trunk and stuff to its usual size and you get the bed…for tonight.' Draco looked at the bed, at Harry and at his trunk.

'No deal.' He said, Harry growled and shoved Draco against the door.

'Draco,' he spat the name out, 'You make my trunk it's usual size and call me Harry and I'll let you have the bed every other night. I have no intention of sleeping on the floor every night of this damn summer.' Draco's eyes widened as he felt the spark shoot through him at the contact of Harry but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Harry wasn't asking a lot and the bed did look comfy…all he had to do was use a name and an enlarging charm it was quite a good…

'Deal.' Draco gasped out. 'But to earn your bed on the nights you have it, you have to call me Draco and stop pinning me against the door.' Harry blushed when he saw he had Draco pinned against the door in a compromising position and stepped back to let the blonde free.

'Deal.' Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it; both boys ignored the spark that spread through them as they shook on their new found deal.

'BOYS!' Both of them froze and Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand as fear surged through him. He looked at Draco who was paler than usual.

'We better go.' Harry said and Draco nodded, letting go of Harry's hand and opening the door. Draco cautiously followed Harry down the stairs and into the living room where Harry's uncle was pacing in the carpet.

'You!' The man turned and shoved Harry and Draco into two chairs unceremoniously. 'I want you to know I do not agree with this at all but I'm willing to put up with it so long as Blondie keeps his cool and helps with the chores.' Draco opened his mouth to argue but Harry kicked him. Hard. Draco shut his mouth.

'Is that all?' Harry asked in a bored tone. Vernon drew himself up to his full height.

'No that is not all. Marge is visiting.' Draco noticed how deflated Harry looked after that statement and reminded himself to ask about it later. 'She'll be here next week and I expect both of you to be on your best behaviour. Now get cooking, we're hungry.' Draco's eyes widened at the command then narrowed as Harry set off to do the chore. Surely he wouldn't take orders from this man? But he did.

Warily, Draco followed Harry into the kitchen and watched as Harry pulled out pots and pans and grabbed food out of the fridge. He watched Harry, noting his body and how well he had filled out during Quidditch seasons and practises. Not to mention his butt. Draco flushed when the sensible part of his brain caught up and reminded Draco that this was Harry Potter he was ogling. Draco cleared his throat in an attempt to clear his head. Harry turned to look at him.

'Don't worry about cooking,' he said gently, 'just pass me the ingredients when I ask for them to show you are doing something to help.' Draco nodded and leant against the side which contained the food.

'What are you making them?' He asked casually.

'Stir Fry with Noodles.' Harry replied shortly. 'Red Pepper.' Draco turned around, located the food and passed it to Harry with disinterest.

'Shall I set the table?' He asked. Harry stopped and looked at him. 'What?' Draco demanded.

'You just offered to help.' Harry murmured. Draco rolled his eyes.

'They way I see it Harry, I can either let you do all the work, be bored and prolong the return to the bedroom or I can help, not be bored and return upstairs quicker.' Harry blushed at the choice of words and Draco rolled his eyes again. 'What are you Harry? Four? Where are the condiments and cutlery?' Harry pointed out where they were and Draco got them and proceeded to lay the table, leaving Harry wondering whether the summer would be as bad as he thought it would be.

*

The week passed with little incident apart from a few arguments about sleeping arrangements but nothing too drastic. Harry's had filled Draco in about Marge and his birthday had passed with the usual cards from friends. Draco had even folded over a piece of parchment and scrawled '_Happy Birthday Harry' _on it. Before they knew it, the day of the arrival of Marge had dawned and Harry was getting nervous as he was filling Draco in.

'We go to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. They use the cane and we get it a lot…'

'What's a cane?' Draco asked. Harry gaped at him.

'A rod they beat children with when they're naughty…for lack of a better explanation. Do not mention magic, Hogwarts, wands or anything to do with the Wizarding world…it doesn't exist. Don't speak unless spoken to and for Merlin's sake don't listen to her or react to anything she says. Got it?' Draco nodded and they heard the door bell ring. Harry stood from his place on the bed. 'Let's go then.' He said as he left the room.

Upon entering the dining room, Draco saw that Marge resembled her brother a lot. By the time Harry and he had left his room, the woman had got a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake. She noticed that Harry was standing by the door and stopped eating, a piece of cake held between her chubby fingers halfway to her mouth.

'Still here are you?' Draco blinked at the malice in her tone. Harry poked him in the leg to warn him and looked at Marge blankly.

'Yes still here.' Marge's eyes narrowed.

'Still with that ungrateful tone.' Harry rolled his eyes 'and than insufferable attitude.' Draco growled in his throat at her then blinked as if confused by his own action. Harry looked at him curiously before entering the kitchen and getting out the pots and pans. He looked to the large woman sat at the table.

'What would you like for dinner Aunt Marge?' The woman sneered at him with distaste and Draco felt his anger rise.

'_We,' _she gestured to Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and herself before continuing. 'are having a Chinese take away, my treat. I assume Vernon will allow you some food for yourselves. Who's that brute behind you?' Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath before introducing himself.

'Draco Malfoy ma'am.' Marge looked at him shrewdly.

'Another from St Brutus's?' Vernon jumped in.

'It's extra credit…it will look good when we apply for universities for Dudley.' Marge nodded sharply.

'Well at least this one has manners, not a lot more than your … _nephew_, though.' She said the word nephew as if it were a bad taste lingering on her tongue. Draco felt the anger rise and allowed Harry to tug him into the kitchen.

'Calm.' Harry hissed at him. Draco nodded and began passing Harry the food that Vernon had given them.

*

Marge's visit was coming to a close and Draco could feel the tension beginning to leave Harry as it did. He was glad, he hated that Harry wasn't at ease in a place he had to spend so long in. He was confusing himself though over what he felt for Harry. He had the urge to protect him whenever he was verbally attacked and he wanted to do the work so that Harry would be at ease. He wanted Harry to be happy and he wanted Harry to like him. He was angered by these feelings though as they were proving to be distracting as he found himself observing Harry more and more. The way his biceps flexed when he prepared to flips pancakes for his ever growing cousin, the way his back stretched when he wanted something at the back of the cupboard, they way his butt clenched when he tensed. Draco shook his head and cursed himself for noticing things like that and went back to passing Harry the onion.

Today was Marge's last day so him and Harry had been given the duty of cooking the meal and washing up after, nothing different there. Harry was making a Spaghetti Bolognese for everyone and Draco had said he's wash up after if Harry cooked. Harry had amused him and whined but eventually agreed…every meal preparing started with Draco insisting he didn't want to cook, as if he could, but offering to wash up instead. However, Harry always ended up washing anyway and Draco dried and put away the dishes. Neither boy complained as their 'disagreement' added humour to the not so funny situation they were in.

'Done.' Draco shook himself out of his musings and gave Harry's meal a look over before picking up two plates and carrying them through to the table, Harry followed with the other two and they both retreated back to the kitchen and their own meal. Settling on the floor, backs against cupboards and meals in laps, both boys tucked into their meals without talking. They both finished at about the same time and Harry took Draco's plate and placed it on the side by the sink, turning the hot tap on.

'I'll do it.' Draco stood at the sink as Harry looked at him sceptically before going into the dining room to get the other dishes. Draco grabbed the washing up liquid like he had seen Harry do and squeezed a reasonable amount in. Once he had got a bowl that looked relatively like Harry's had done, he slid a plate into the bowl. He waved his hands around the bowl as Harry had done and pulled the plate out…to reveal it was still dirty. He cursed and repeated the motion, only to pull out another dirty plate. He heard a chuckle from the door and whirled around to see Harry laughing at him.

'Having trouble Draco?' Draco shivered at the way Harry said his name but shook the feeling off.

'No! Well…yes. This plate won't clean.' Harry chuckled again and placed the plates he was carrying with the other one and stepped up behind Draco. He took the dish cloth in his hands, oblivious to Draco's sharp intake of breath and placed it in one of Draco's hands. Enclosing his hands over Draco's Harry showed him how to wash a plate.

'Just wipe over the dirt with the cloth and it gets wiped off.' Draco wiped with the cloth, intimately aware of how close Harry was to him. His back was pressed against Draco's, his breath tickling Draco's ear. Draco leaned back and looked up at Harry. He was so close, all he had to do was lean up. As if he was thinking the same thing, Harry leant down, his lips a breath apart from Draco's…

'Oh dear, oh dear.' Both boys spun around to see Marge leering at them from the doorway. 'Now I know why you are so abnormal Potter.' Draco growled at the malice in her voice. 'You're a ponce.' Harry glared at her breathing heavily. 'Vernon!'

'Don't!' Harry cried out as Vernon came into the kitchen area.

'Don't what boy?' Harry fell silent and felt Draco slip his hand into his and squeeze gently before pulling back.

'Tell you he's a ponce.' Marge said with satisfaction. Vernon turned an ugly shade of purple as Harry felt fear rise within him.

'WHAT?!' He bellowed. Harry and Draco winced and Draco felt his magic react.

'I….I'm …I'm not.' Harry stammered out. Marge looked at him gleefully.

'So why were you cuddling up by the sink….?' Harry felt heat flood his cheeks and cursed himself.

'That's it!' Vernon yelled. 'I don't want to see you for the rest of the summer! Unless I call you…I may not be able to banish you from this house but I won't let you turn my Dudley! You and that boy will stay in your room until I say so.' Harry bolted from the room, leaving the dishes, and Draco followed him. Vernon turned to Marge and smiled tightly. 'We will go out tonight, forget this spectacle and go to the cinema…I'll just inform Petunia and Dudley.'

Twenty minutes later, Harry heard the Dursley's car leave and looked over at Draco. The blonde was sat with his back against the wall, holding his knees against his chest. He looked thoroughly miserable. Harry went over and squatted beside him, sitting in the same position as Draco.

'I'm sorry you had to see that.' Harry said softly, Draco turned to look at him.

'I take it, that isn't a one-off?' Harry scoffed.

'Nope. The claims are different but not the way he deals with me.' Draco's eyes widened.

'He regularly shuts you in this room?' Harry nodded weakly.

'The cupboard under the stairs was where I slept for about eleven years. They only gave me this when Dudley said he didn't want to have a computer in a different room to him.' Draco felt anger surge through his veins and clenched a fist.

'But that's barbaric. You're the Boy-Who-Lived! You're the one who's going to save us! You should have your own room, with whatever you want. They should slave away for you – so you feel obliged to save them! The way they're treating you…' Harry laughed weakly.

'Yeah, well…welcome to the life of Harry Potter.' He said bitterly. Draco knelt in front of Harry and took his hands in his.

'I'm sorry.' Harry looked at him properly. 'I'm sorry for the past six years of hell I've put you through and I'm sorry for picking on your friends. If I'd known you properly I would have never have done it…I'm so sorry.' Harry looked at Draco and felt arousal sweep through him at the look in Draco's eyes. Shifting forward swiftly, he covered Draco's lips with his own. Draco gasped and shoved Harry back.

'What the hell was that Potter?' He demanded.

'A kiss...thought you'd recognise one.' Harry shot at him. Draco glared at him.

'Why the fuck did you kiss me?' Harry sighed.

'I wanted to…and you can't deny it, in the kitchen…' Draco rubbed his hands across his eyes in distress.

'Harry, I…I'm…I…I'm not gay.' Harry closed his eyes and let his head drop. When he opened his eyes he saw something very interesting. Leaning forwards, he cupped Draco's erection as best he could and squeezed.

'Well what's that then?' He asked softly. Draco growled before pulling Harry into a bruising kiss. Harry tried to break free from the pain but Draco placed a hand behind his head, keeping him in place. Harry, realising he couldn't escape, bit down on Draco's lips, earning himself a hiss and swept his tongue inside. Draco bit down on his tongue and Harry growled, using his body strength to surge forwards and straddle Draco on the floor. Draco squirmed beneath him but Harry kept his hands above his head, nipping at Draco's neck and leaving red marks. Draco relaxed a little and Harry drew back, only to be flipped and straddled by Draco.

'That was...' Harry started.

'Slytherin.' Draco finished for him and ripped Harry's buttons on his shirt open. He latched his mouth onto Harry's neck, sucking at the pulse point and biting down to draw blood. Harry tried to sit up but Draco forced him down again, keeping his hands roaming but holding Harry down too. He kissed and bit his way down Harry's chest, pulling at the nipples and leaving bite marks over Harry's chest. Harry writhed beneath him, arching into the kisses but shrinking back from the pain that the bites brought to him. Draco unzipped his jeans, wrenching them down Harry's legs along with his boxers and exposing Harry. Harry gasped when Draco enveloped his cock with his mouth only to whine when Draco released it. He bit the head gently and sent a spark of arousal shooting through Harry as Harry arched and writhed below the blonde. Draco smirked at the other boy before latching onto his neck and leaving a remarkable hickey. Harry hissed and bucked into Draco, realising the blonde still had his clothes on.

'Off.' He cried out and Draco stepped back, Harry moaned at the loss but it wasn't for long when a warmer body covered his. Draco settled between Harry's legs and nipped his way along Harry's hip bone, pointedly ignoring the pulsing manhood leaking with precum. He bit along the opposite hip bone until he thought Harry could take no more and swallowed his cock in one feel swoop. Harry gasped and arched into Draco's mouth and Draco took as much of him as he could. He raked his teeth along the underside and over the top, gaining gasps of pleasure and arousal from the bucking boy beneath him. He smiled and sucked, hard enough to make his jaw ache, as he felt Harry coming closer to the edge, he grabbed his balls, rolling them in his hands and hummed. Harry came down Draco's throat explosively and Draco swallowed everything on offer. Gasping Harry lay there for a few minutes before Draco kissed him again. Hard.

Harry broke off the kiss and took Draco's hand and placed three fingers in his mouth sucking on them and coating them with his saliva, watching Draco throw back his head and moan throatily, Harry became hard once more. He guided Draco's hand down his chest and behind him and in between his buttocks.

When he felt his fingers penetrate a hole, Draco snapped his eyes open and looked at Harry quizzically. Catching the other boy's nod, Draco thrust two of his fingers in, earning a hiss of pain and pleasure from Harry. Draco scissored his fingers roughly before plunging his third finger in, twisting and thrusting into Harry. He crooked his finger and rubbed against Harry's prostate, making the other boy cry out and beg for more. Complying, Draco wrapped Harry's legs around him and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

'This will hurt.' He murmured to Harry. Harry looked at him in defiance and shifted his hips so he had impaled himself on Draco's length. Harry cried out, pain enveloping him and holding him captive, taking over his senses and his ability to breath. He thought he was about to die from lack of oxygen when he felt Draco kissing along his neck, soothing him. Harry gained his breathing under control and rocked against Draco, urging him to move.

Draco pulled out and thrust back into Harry, scooting the boy along the carpet more, and making him hit his head against the wall. Harry raked his fingers along Draco's back, leaving long red scratches there in retaliation. Draco hissed in pain and pulled out not giving Harry time to adjust as he rammed back in. Harry moaned and pinched at Draco's nipples sending arousal through the blonde's veins. Draco continued to thrust as Harry pinched and scratched at him in pleasure and pain. When he was nearing the edge, Harry guided Draco's hand to his cock and thrust into it. Draco tugged at it none to gently and felt his balls tighten as he came hard inside of Harry. He was vaguely aware of the other boy coming too as he rode out his orgasm, biting into Harry's shoulder again and marking him. Draco pulled out of Harry and collapsed beside him, vaguely aware of Harry shifting and a cover covering them as Harry rolled them over and spooned behind Draco. Both boys were soon asleep.

*

A week had passed and neither had spoken about what had happened. Draco had woken to an empty floor and found Harry cooking breakfast downstairs as if nothing had happened. Draco had felt hurt that Harry didn't stay but he was practical. A lot of the night before had been due to stress levels. But Draco knew that wasn't true…not for him at least. He had fallen. Fallen hard for the Golden Boy.

Draco sighed in relief as he watched the Dursley's go on their weekly shopping trip, knowing they wouldn't be back for a good hour, Draco reasoned that this would be the perfect time to talk to Harry. He found the raven haired in the living room, straightening up the cushions on the sofa.

'Harry.' Harry looked up to see Draco leaning against the door frame. He panicked…now was the time he had been waiting for all week. When Draco came to his senses and ran off, leaving him alone.

'I know what you're going to say Draco and I understand, I'll let the wards know.' Draco blinked at him.

'Wards know what? What are you on about?' Harry stared at him before sinking onto one of the sofas.

'The other night…you're leaving because you're so disgusted.' Harry swallowed the bout of tears threatening to fall. Draco laughed and came to kneel in front of Harry.

'Why would I leave?' Harry looked into Draco's eyes.

'Because you're not gay, I…we…I….You know! Look save me the humiliation and leave please.' Draco stood.

'Do you want me to? To leave?' He asked softly.

'No! If you leave, you'll be killed but you know that and you still want to.'

'Harry I never said I wanted to leave.' Harry looked up at him and wiped away his tears.

'You don't want to?' Draco chuckled and knelt back down.

'No! Why would you think that?' Harry avoided his eyes.

'Because I practically forced myself on you…I didn't think you'd want to stay.' Draco placed his hand under Harry's chin and made Harry meet his eyes.

'Harry I can do magic, if I wanted to I could have stopped you but I didn't. I don't shag just anybody you know, I would have stopped you if I wanted to.' Harry looked at him and blinked before pulling Draco into a hug.

'I…I thought you'd go…I thought I'd be alone again…I don't want to be alone anymore.' Draco blinked his own tears away as he held the crying Harry in his arms.

'You won't be.' He murmured. 'I'm here.' Draco pulled back and covered Harry's mouth with his own, nibbling at the lower lip until he gained entrance.

Harry gave himself over to the kiss and allowed Draco in, caressing the blonde's tongue with his own. He allowed himself to be pulled off the sofa and lowered onto the floor as Draco unbuttoned their shirts and slid them both off. Harry broke off the kiss to kiss down Draco's neck, leaving a bunch of kisses along the neck and down to the chest. Harry twisted his leg around Draco's and flipped them so he was on top.

'That was…' Draco said breathlessly.

'Slytherin.' Harry grinned down at him before kissing him again and reaching to undo his trousers. Sliding them off Draco's hips, Harry took his own off, followed by both pairs of boxers. Harry lay against Malfoy, rubbing against him and causing friction between them. Draco arched and moaned below him and Harry felt himself becoming harder than he'd ever been.

'Spells?' Harry breathed and Draco cleared his mind to cast a lubrication spell on Harry's fingers and manhood and a stretching spell on his own anus before giving over to the lust in him. Harry kissed him lazily as he ran his fingers over Draco's entrance teasingly placing one inside before thrusting it in and out. He added another one, scissoring them and stretching Draco even more. As he added another one, Draco arched and moaned beneath him and batted away Harry's fingers. Harry took the hint and placed his own erection at Draco's entrance. Sliding in, he kissed away Draco's pain and waited for Draco to adjust. Draco rocked his hips and Harry pulled out to ram back in, hitting Draco's prostate. Draco cried out and clutched at Harry's shoulders, he raised his hips to meet Harry's thrusts and together they found a rhythm.

As he felt himself nearing the edge, Harry moved his hand between their bodies, grasping Draco's cock and stroking it in time with their thrusts. Draco moaned and came over Harry's stomach and Harry came too as he felt Draco tightening around him. Both boys lay there as Draco cast a wandless cleaning spell on both of them and Harry collapsed on Draco. Harry pulled back slightly to kiss Draco. As Draco moaned into the kiss, Harry rutted against him, earning a moan of approval and…

'What the blazes is going on?!' Both boys froze and looked to the door where the three Dursley's were staring at them. Petunia had her hand over her eyes and Dudley's eyes and Vernon had a vein throbbing in his forehead. Harry looked down at Draco.

'Ooops.' He said.

**A/N Ginger, there you have it :D I really hope you liked it :D:D**

**Review Guys :D**


End file.
